Digital video cameras typically include an optical sensor capable of converting an optical image into an electronic signal. Digital information associated with the electronic signal may then be stored in a memory component. An image derived from the electronic signal may be displayed on a viewfinder on the video camera for viewing by the photographer. A moving image might be captured as a series of frames that can be stored and then later replayed in sequence to recreate the moving image.